The invention disclosed herein generally relates to a game. More particularly, the invention relates to a word card game.
A wide variety of games have been invented and introduced to the public over time, including those that involve forming or finding words. One challenge regarding word games is that while they can be too difficult and frustrating for children or beginners, the same can be too simple and boring for adults or advanced players. This suboptimal result is attributable, at least in part, to the inherent limitation of letter choices available to players at any given point during the game. Such word games typically have rules that disallow capitalized words but, ironically, use the majuscule or uppercase letters of the alphabet as their components.
Solitaire is a ubiquitous pastime played for centuries with actual cards as a tabletop game and, in recent decades, also with virtual cards as an electronic game. While games are expected to have entertainment value, they ideally can also have an educational impact.